marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Sebastian Scribble
My username is [User:DoNotLookHere ] Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Sebastian was born a really long time ago but he doesn't like to tell people what his age is becuase he says it will make him feel old. What is known however is that he was born into a very rich family and was the only child even though his parents tried to have many kids. He was very spoiled and got what ever he wanted, his parents thought they were doing this for his own good and thought he would become a very kind boy unfortunately he became the complete opposite and started to show very bad behaviour. At the age of 5 he killed his parents becuase they refused to get him something that he wanted after killing them his powers were activated at first he was terrified of what he could do but soon he grew to like his powers. At the age of ten he started to make civil wars or wars in general he really liked it and at the age of 15 he noticed that his body hadn't aged since he had turned 12 he then thought that he must have the power of imortality and so he stabbed himself in the heart and died right there on the spot. He then awoke in hell he was terrified, it was there that he met the devil, the devil then calmed Sebastian down and told him of how proud he was, Sebastian felt proud too and the devil made a deal with him, Sebastian could live as long as he serves him Sebastian agreed but before he went back to earth he asked the devil, why his body doesn't age but he can die the devil then told him that he has the power of being ageless Sebastian then returned to earth and lived out the rest of his life manipulating prople, starting wars and other things. In the later years he formed a group of consisting a 7 people each named after the 7 sins they called themselves the 7 sins of life. It is unknown when he joined the X-men. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? He acts like a really nice person but his true emotions are apathetic, cruel, mean and selfish. ''' What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? '''Student at Xaviers School Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Year 4 student Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Evil undercover agent What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Sin manipulation and completely ageless If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? 12 year old child look but real age is unknown ''' Is this your first character? Yes or no? '''Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? 2-5 times a week If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: 'Not Known ' Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation